particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Workers' Communist Party of Cobura
The Workers' Communist Party of Cobura was established in 2833 and functions as the vanguard party for the rights of the proletariat in the Republic of Cobura. Formation In the year 2833 a small alliance of minor left-wing parties met for a series of secret meetings in Nova Roma that lead to the establishment of a major Communist Party in Cobura based on Marxist-Leninist (and later Maoist) principles. The Workers' Communist Party of Cobura (WCPC). The WCPC then held the first Congress of the Party and elected a Commissar to lead the party, Anna-Eugenia Faust. Structure The current functioning structure of the WCPC is as follows. Commissar The office of Commissar of the Workers' Communist Party of Cobura (or Commissar for short) is the offical office of Party Leadership and automatic candidate for Head of State in the Coburan elections. The current holder of the office is Anna-Eugenia Faust, the first Commissar of the Party and one of the Party Founders. Central Committee The Central Committee is the main working body of the WCPC, the Commissar is the head of the CC. All decisions relating to party ideology, management, party disipline, and voting is decided by the CC as a collective. Sitting members of the CC are also the WCPC's Shadow Government for Cobura. Local Party Committees The Local Party Committees are the lowest branch of the party and most members of the party belong to these particular branches. They field local candidates for various political offices, recruit new members, execute the orders of the Central Committee and the Commissar, and otherwise function as the foot soldiers of the coming Communist Revolution. Pioneer Youth League The Pioneer Youth League function as the offical youth organization of the party. It functions as an after-school organization for the children of party members and youth who have joined the organization on their own (with parental consent of course) to teach them the ideals and philosophy of Communism. Electoral History The electoral history of the Workers' Communist Party of Cobura. Election Cycles *May 2836 - 45 Seats (Party Gained Seats) *November 2839 - 91 Seats (Party Gained Seats) *May 2842 - 115 Seats (Party Gained Seats) *November 2845 - 127 Seats (Party Gained Seats) Major Party Leaders A complete list of the major leaders both present and past of the Workers' Communist Party of Cobura. Commissar *Anna-Eugenia Faust (2833-Present) Central Committee Members *Anna-Eugenia Faust (2833-Present) *Toban McFearsome (2833-Present) *Iesus Faust (2846-Present) *Henry Stearns (2842-Present) *Nicholas Doral (2833-Present) *Joshua Doral (2846-Present) *Yvonne Atticus (2846-Present) *Ellen West (2833-Present) *Yvette Faust (2846-Present) *Paul Faust (2842-Present) *Natalie Rosenburg (2833-Present) *Corey McLean (2846-Present) *Julia Rothschilde (2833-Present) *Seth Tuttle (2842-Present) Central Committee Members Elected to Office (Past) *Toban McFearsome: Prime Minister, 2836-2840 *Eugenia Myst: Minister of Defense, 2836-2843 *Stefan Romani: Minister of Foreign Affairs, 2840-2843 *Natalie Rosenburg: Minister of Science and Technology, 2836-2840 *Julia Rothschilde: Minister of Environment and Tourism, 2836-2843 *Kristian Swan: Minister of Internal Affairs, 2836-2840 *Ellen West: Minister of Infrastructure and Transport, 2840-2843 Central Committee Members Elected to Office (Present) *Joshua Doral: Minister of Defence, 2846-Present *Yvette Faust: Minister of Health and Social Services, 2846-Present *Toban McFearsome: Prime Minister, 2846-Present *Henry Stearns: Minister of Internal Affairs, 2846-Present *Seth Tuttle: Minister of Trade and Industry, 2846-Present Former Central Committee Members *Shelly Godfrey (2833-2846) *Patricia Hammer (2833-2842) *Anne Letts (2833-2846) *Eugenia Myst (2833-2846) *Jon Osterforth (2833-2842) *Stefan Romani (2833-2846) *Kristian Swan (2833-2842) *Jason Vickbur (2833-2846) Category:Political parties in Cobura Category:Communist Parties